The applicants see a need for a compact, table top folder inserter which can be used in an automatic mode, or a semi-automatic mode as well as allowing the insertion of additional documents via a second insert tray. Examples of earlier proposed arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,598 and U.K. Patent No. 2183214.